Hatchday Present
by Pleachen2
Summary: It's Buttons and Athena's hatchday, and Athena has to get him a gift! What could go wrong? Starring Ponytail30527's adorable little minis!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! I decided to get ride of my co-hosts on my PoM stories! STARRING: PONYTAIL30527'S ADORABLE MINIS! :D**

**

* * *

**

Athena smiled as Buttons approached her. As always, she was happy to see him. But, before they could hug, Kowalski stepped in.

"Buttons, get your filthy mitts away from my daughter!" He said, giving Buttons a small glare before turning to Athena, "Happy Hatchday! I got you something I'm sure you'll love!"

Athena smiled, of course she loved it when she got some new chemistry set. "What is it, dad?" She asked.

"Here you go!" Kowalski said, handing her the beautifully rapped 'Hatchday' present.

Athena shook the gold and green rapped box to see if she could guess what it was. Things rattled around inside of the medium-sized box, and she knew that it was something she would love automatically. She suddenly frowned, remembering that it was Buttons's hatchday, too. She had to get him a gift! But what?

Kowalski noticed her daughter's sad expression. "What's wrong, Athena?" He said, hoping it wasn't something too serious.

"It's Buttons's hatchday, too, dad… and I don't know what to get him!" Athena said, looking at Buttons as he watched cars blow up on the T.V. with his dad. She sighed. She couldn't think of anything to get him, which was pretty bad, considering that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kowalski sighed, too. "Well, he likes explosives… you could get him something that explodes… or a cake with—"

"Popping candles?!" Athena asked, "Good idea! Love you, dad!" She ran, or waddled, off.

"That's not what I was going to- never mind…" Kowalski said.

Athena waddled up to where she keeps her found coins and took a few. She sighed. She knew someone had to come with her to one of the little kiosks outside of the zoo walls. "Hey, Elli! Wanna go get some candles with me?" She asked, hoping she would say yes.

"You mean going outside the zoo without a grownup? Uh… no, thank you…" Elli said, sort of nervous.

Athena's face dropped, she couldn't go with Buttons, so, the only one left was… _Marshal…_

Marshal popped out from nowhere, somehow knowing Athena's problem. "Ya need my help, Geeky Beak?" He said, smirking.

Athena felt the ULTIMATE urge to say no, but… "Yes…" She said, looking down, "As much as I hate to admit it, I DO need your help…" She sighed, knowing Marshal, something was bound to go wrong.

"Well, maybe I'll help, maybe I won't…" Marshal said, smirking, again.

"What's the catch?" Athena asked, knowing this wasn't a free ride.

"Tomorrow is Elli's and my hatchday, and I want YOU to dress up as a birthday clown." Marshal said.

"Marshal, you don't even know your own girlfriend! She screams every single time she sees a clown!" Athena said, making Marshal's face drop.

"^#%!" Marshal yelled.

"Excuse me?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing, daddy!" Marshal said quickly, wide eyed. _I can't believe I just said that… IN FRONT OF MY DAD!_ He thought, mentally kicking himself. _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!_

Athena sidestepped away from Marshal and his father, sighing as she looked at Buttons. He looked so happy. And she didn't want to ruin his hatchday! _Think, Athena! Think! When can we go outside to get the candles? Wait… right now! _Athena thought, smiling. She pushed Marshal, signaling him to follow her and, in a flash, they were outside the zoo walls.

"So, where are the candles?" Marshal asked, hopping up on to the little kiosk out on the sidewalk.

Athena sighed, "I don't know, Marshal… we just have to keep looking-FOUND THEM!" She said, smiling. She picked the candles up and set the coins down. "Come on, Marshal! We don't have all day!" She said, hopping down from the small cart.

"WAIT!" Marshal said, trying to catch up to her. He accidentally bumped into a trash can and made a big clanging sound, drawing a certain old lady's attention… "Uh oh…" He said.

"RUN!" Athena screeched out.

Meanwhile at the penguin HQ…

Buttons waddled around, looking for Athena. "Athena! Athena? Are you here?" He said, poking his head into the lab. When he finally gave up looking for her, he heard her yell something. Buttons climbed outside and looked around, no luck. He slid to the zoo gates to see what was going on, "ATHENA!" He yelled, shocked.

"Buttons! HELP!" Athena said, being put into a shopping bag with Marshal.

* * *

**lol, guess who the old lady is! XD R&R! NO FLAMES! PEACE! :D**

**~Pleachen2**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttons panicked. He had to tell someone that the whole "Christmas Caper" problem was happening again! But, this time, it was a "Hatchday Caper". But that didn't matter! He slid to the penguin HQ as fast as his little body would allow, and shot himself down the fishbowl opening and accidentally hit Kowalski.

"!!!!" Buttons yelled, still panicking, a lot.

"Slow down, Buttons! What did you just say?" Kowalski asked, confused.

Buttons took a deep breath. "Athena and Marshal were kidnapped by the old lady!"

"WHAT?!" Skipper and Kowalski said in unison.

At Nana's apartment…

"Mr. Chew! Guess what mommy got you today!" Nana, the old lady, said to her small, EVIL poodle, Mr. Chew.

Mr. Chew barked and yelped for his little presents.

"Marshal! Look at the mess you got us into now! THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME!" Athena exclaimed.

"Well, you never said that you didn't…" Marshal said, his voice shaking at an angry Athena, and a vicious, hungry dog.

"I said 'As much as I hate to admit it'! So, THAT COUNTS!" Athena said.

"FINE! Fine!" Marshal said, "We just have to find a way to get out of here! BEFORE WE'RE RIPPED TO SHREDS!" Nana set Marshal on the floor in front of her vicious poodle and sat down to watch the Super Bowl on T.V.

"AHHH!!!" Marshal screamed as he was trying to run from Mr. Chew.

"DON'T WORRY, MARSHAL! I'M COMING!" Athena yelled, struggling to get out of the paper bag she was in.

At the HQ…

"Skipper, we need to get them!" Kowalski exclaimed, worried for his daughter's safety.

"I concur…" Skipper said, "MOVE OUT, MEN!" he yelled, only to get confused looks from Private and Rico, who had no idea what was going on. "Athena and Marshal are in the evil clutches of the crazy old lady and her evil poodle!"

"OH DEAR!" Private said. He had already experienced that, and would do anything to stop anyone else from experiencing it, too.

"MOVE OUT, MEN!" Skipper ordered. "Buttons, you stay here with Elli!"

"AW!" Buttons said, frowning. Like Marshal, he would LOVE to jump into action! But, Skipper's orders…

"I hope Marshal's alright!" Elli said, worried.

"ATHENA!" Buttons yelled to no one in particular.

At the apartment building…

"Rico! Stamps!" Skipper ordered. They were going up the mail slot again, why they needed stamps, we'll never know.

Rico hacked up the little stickers and stuck them to the others chest feathers. And in no time, they were at Nana's door.

"I can here them!" Kowalski said, putting the side of his head to the wooden door.

"KABOOM?" Rico asked, hoping and praying that Skipper would agree.

"Fine, Rico, this one time!" Skipper said, smiling.

"KABOOM!" Rico exclaimed, lighting his stick of dynamite.

BOOM!

The door was busted. Again.

Skipper fanned away the smoke with his flipper, looking for the shapes of to certain penguins.

"DAD!" Marshal yelled, still running from Mr. Chew, Athena still struggling. "HELP!

"KOWALSKI! PRIVATE! RESCUE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! RICO! UNPOPPED POPCORN BOWL!" Skipper ordered.

As Kowalski and Private rushed to get Athena, Rico swallowed as much unpopped popcorn as he could, then rushed to Skipper where he was used as a machine gun to distract the seemingly possessed poodle.

Marshal ran to the coffee table were Athena, Kowalski, and Private were to get away from the demon dog. "GAH!" He yelled as Mr. Chew tried to bite his foot. Again.

"Are you okay, Marshal?" Private asked, trying to help Athena by tipping the bag over onto the table.

"Yeah! Where's Elli?"

"Where's Buttons?" Athena asked.

"They're both still at the HQ! Don't worry!" Kowalski yelled over all the noises.

At the HQ…

Buttons paced around the HQ anxiously. "Where are they?! They left…" He said, looking at the clock, "15 minutes ago! WHY AREN'T THEY BACK?!"

"Buttons, I'm worried about Marshal as much as you're worried about Athena! They'll be back!" Elli said, trying to calm Buttons down.

"But—" Buttons started, only to be interrupted by Elli.

"They're fine! Our dads are saving them as we speak!"

Buttons sighed. "Fine…"

"Let's just watch some T.V…." Elli said, trying to change the subject.

BACK at Nana's apartment…

Athena had gotten out of the paper bag in time to run from the crazed dog that had jump up on the table.

"SKIPPA! HELP!" Private yelled.

"HOLD ON, MEN!" Skipper slid to Rico and used him as a machine gun again to make sure that the others made it out safe.

Mr. Chew cowered at the popcorn bullets heading his way and ran for his life.

The others slid out the door and Athena noticed something. She left the candles on the coffee table! She was about to slid to them when Kowalski grabbed her shoulder, "It's too dangerous, Athena!"

"But I need to give Buttons something! He would love those popping candles!" Athena exclaimed.

Kowalski just shook his head and Athena sighed, "Fine…" She said.

At the HQ…

When Athena, Marshal, Private, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper came in, Buttons and Elli squealed with excitement and hugged them.

"We were worried about you two!" Elli said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uh-huh!" Buttons choked out from behind his tears.

"Sorry, Buttons, but I wasn't able to get you a hatchday present…" Athena said, frowning.

"I don't need hatchday present… Buttons needs you…" He said, hugging Athena again.


End file.
